kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
ErrorLandian Warrior
The ErrorLandian Warriors are the billions-strong regulars and irregulars that make up much of the ground fighting force, alongside tanks, walkers and other vehicles. History One of the first units to ever be utilized by the ErrorLandian Resistance, they have the training of soldiers down to a science. Their vision of the ultimate soldier became a reality in the form of the ErrorLandian Warrior. The Tesla Sword was issued for close encounters, among other situations. Their body armor was several years beyond anything the Confederation could offer. It consisted of armor-grade Sefloytrium sandwiched between kevlar and a substance called chromium carbide, which is very hard, yet brittle. It offers amazing protection from explosions and has been confirmed to protect against some of the highest calibured rifles on the market. In addition, their exoskeleton grants them superhuman strength and agility, allowing them to work past all their armor. The AK-15 is one of the latest and most reliable in a long line of Kalashnikov automatic rifles. They specifically chose this version as it still retained the rifle’s trademark stopping power with the 7.62x.39mm rounds it fires, as well as its accuracy as a full-size rifle and compatibility with many newer attachments. Though it functions a lot like the Soviet Conscript’s rifle, it gives even the most time-tested rifles such as the KLK-27 a run for their money. The USP Match (with muzzle brake) is the most common weapon on the planet they hail from, meaning that rookies are more likely to have already used them. It serves as a back up weapon that is usually used in either cutscenes or as a last resort for when they are injured and/or being dragged to safety by medics. Lastly, they carry a shotgun on their back, a SPAS-12, to help them clear out buildings. They can switch from semi-auto to pump-action if they want to fire rounds that use lower pressure. This is especially viable in case they need to fire flares to signal that they need backup. Usage ErrorLandian Warriors should be used for killing enemy infantry. They are very good on their own or in small groups but are cannon fodder in large numbers. They should not be used as expendably as Conscripts because of their costs, however. What makes ErrorLandian Warriors so expensive, aside from their speed, are their combat techniques. They use advanced A.I. that will roll out of the way of enemy fire, use cover to their advantage, and occasionally throw grenades, similar to a Confessor Cabal in a squad of Militants. This makes them ideal for urban engagements. Similar to Imperial Warriors, they can clear garrisons and close the distance on their foes by using their Tesla Swords. Once garrisoned, they will run around the building and kill enemy soldiers that are hiding inside. This works similarly to a Terror Drone’s infection, as infantry that aren’t taken out of the building immediately will be killed off over time (EVA will also not say “Unit lost!” during this). However, there is a slight chance that the Warrior might be killed while inside, so it may take multiple tries to clear a garrisoned building. Matchups Matchups with other basic infantry based on theorized outcomes. This is the case for a one-on-one deathmatch, and the ErrorLandian Warrior doesn’t use his tesla sword. * GDI Rifleman: Win (barely) * Nod Militant: Win * Black Hand Confessor Cabal: Lose * MoK Awakened: Lose * Scrin Buzzers: Win (unless too close) * Terran Marine: Lose * Zerg Zergling: Win * Protoss Zealot: Lose * Imperium Guardsman: Win * Ork Boy: Lose (Win if misses consistently) * Tau Fire Warrior: Lose * Tyranid Warrior Brood: Lose * Soviet Conscript (RA3): Win (Lose if using Molotov Cocktails) * Allied Peacekeeper: Win (Lose if too close) * ERS Imperial Warrior: Lose (Win if using Banzai Charge) * Soviet Conscript (RA2): Win * Allied GI (RA2): Win (unless deployed) * Yuri Initiate: Lose (unless far enough) * Republic Clone Trooper: Lose * Trade Federation B1 Battle Droid: Lose * Imperial Stormtrooper: Lose * Rebel Alliance Soldier: Win * Confederate Soldier: Win * KyleLandian Soldier: Lose (barely) * XTonian Soldier: Win * Blitzerian Scout: Debatable * WolvesLandian Soldier: Win * FoxLandian Ground Soldier: Lose * Tryall Soldier: Debatable Trivia * The composition of their armor was inspired by a YouTube video, which can be seen here. * The USP Match with a muzzle brake was inspired by Half Life 2. Quotes When created * Warriors, at your command! * Hey, what did I miss? * I am your servant! When selected * Keep your weapon ready! * Warrior here! * He who lives by the gun! * I fight for ErrorLandia! * They shall fear us... * Good to hear from you! Annoyed (selected multiple times) * What’s the problem, command? * Stop poking me! * Cousin Kylar wants YOU! * It’s my duty, sir. * This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine! When ordered to move * As you say! * I go! * As fast as I can! * Where’s all the killing? * Stay close. * Watch our backs! Garrisoning structure * It is ours to take! * Get in there! * We’ll take it! * Breach the door on my go! Clear garrison * I’ll drive them out! * I’m going in! * I’ll deal with the heretics! * Let’s make some room! When ordered to attack * It’s time! * Moving to intercept! * I shall repay you this gift! * BECAUSE HE TOLD ME TOOOO! * Let‘s take ’em on! * They think they’re so tough... * Who’s with me?! When using ability * ORAAA!! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hyquiA8RL1Q You have my sword].'' * ''Commencing shock therapy! (Attacking) * YOLO!!! (Attacking) In combat * It’s nothing! * ’Tis but a scratch! * Taking some loses here! * They’re nothing! * Now you die! And you! And you! * Give me strength, Waluigi! When suppressed * Suppressing fire! * Woah! * Watch out! * Stay low! * Grab cover! * Throwing frag! Ordered to Retreat * Double time it out of here! * We’re routed, fall back! * I’ll let them live, for now.. Category:Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia